I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved archery target and more specifically to an accessory to be used with an archery target of the type having a replaceable bullseye so as to extend the useful life of the target/bullseye combination.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Several years ago, the most common archery target then in use comprised a relatively thick mat of straw which was bound by twine and formed into a relatively thick massive cylinder and on the face of this cylinder was positioned a paper or cloth having the conventional concentric circle patterns defining the target zones. Because of the mass of such targets and the fact that they absorb water when exposed to rain and the like, such targets were difficult to transport. Further, through repeated use, the straw and twine holding the target together would become severed by the repeated arrow strikes. When this condition arose, if frequently happened that the arrows would pass completely through the target backing and would be either lost or damaged.
Many of the disadvantages of the early straw-backed archery targets were obviated when it was found that various foamed plastic materials could be employed as a target backing. For example, as is set out in the Roloff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,390, by forming a laminated structure from layers of elastomeric foam and other plastic and cardboard layers. The prior art also teaches the use of rigid foam material as a target backing. For example, the Roloff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,709 suggests the use of polystyrene foam or foams manufactured from polyvinyl chloride. Target backings made from these materials not only solve the portability problem but also targets made from these synthetic plastic materials will not rot and attract insects as did the earlier straw target backings.
In spite of the significant improvement afforded by synthetic plastic foam target backing materials, a significant problem still remains in that after repeated strikes by arrows in the same location, the foam material tends to break away leaving a void. Since the highest incidents of arrow strikes is in the bullseye zone, it is this zone that is the first to deteriorate under conditions of continued use. It has been found that the overall life of the target can be increased if the bullseye zone is designed to be replaceable. That is, the central portion of the laminated foam plastic is cut out so that it can accommodate a plug, the plug being a replaceable item. In this regard, reference is made to the Dishon U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,401.
While the replaceable bullseye plug concept makes it unnecessary to prematurely discard the entire target backing, it has been found to be desirable to try to increase the useful life of the central bullseye plug itself so that it need not be replaced as frequently as might otherwise be required. Even though the bullseye plug may have accepted plural strikes to the point that the foam material from which it is made has been broken out to form a void, it is a requirement that an arrow not pass through the bullseye plug completely. Pass-throughs, of course, result in damage to the arrow and possibly loss of the arrow or injury to bystanders who may be in the path.